Flash Goldbooster
Biography Flash Goldbooster is a human male Jedi Knight from the planet Coruscant. His strong Force sensitivity was discovered by Yoda and Flash was to be a force sensitive about 2 and a half years after birth. With hope of becoming a Padawan he trained well and hard to pass his youngling training to become a full padawan learner. His hopes came true in 28 BBY and he became the Padawan of Kahar Zamet. He attended the first Battle of Geonosis, Battle of Brulan, Battle Of Utapau and many more battles. Kahar Zamet trained Flash to knighthood. Flash was a Jedi Guardian and a Jedi Ace.He was a master at all the Lightsaber Combat Forms. Youngling Training and becoming a Padawan In 36 BBY when Flash turned 3 Yoda assigned Flash to train under his teachings in the Youngling Clan of Tra'cor Clan. Flash was easily the strongest and most wise of the clan during his time in the clan.Yoda confronted him sometime in 29 BBY and told him that he graduated and finished his Youngling Training. In 28 BBY, Yoda told Kahar Zamet about Padawan Flash and Kahar took Flash in as his padawan. First Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, when the Clone Wars began Flash and the Jedi Strike Team containing 212 Jedi went to Geonosis. Flash was told to stay behind because it was too dangerous for a young padawan. Instead, Flash got into his Starfighter and followed Jedi Ace Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli and Mace Windu to Geonosis. When he arrived in the arena, Flash took a Force Leap and landed nearby a group of droids. He activated his lightsaber and cut down 3 droids that were behind him. With another Lightsaber strike he cut through a Droidekas ray shield and then Force pushed it in a B-2 Super Battle Droid. He Force Leaped to the column Padmé Amidala was tied to. when a Geonosian Beam Turret shot it down Flash fell off and landed on a piece of the column. He then climbed off and left the arena. He got into a Gunship with Yoda, Yoda told him that he had much courage for helping out the Jedi Strike team. Yoda said "Young Padawan. Passed the Jedi Trials of Courage you have. But Knighted you will be not; not yet. Pass the four remaining Trials you must." Flash bowed to Grandmaster Yoda.He was one step closer to becoming a Jedi Knight. When Yoda went to battle Count Dooku,his former Padawan, Flash was going to aid the Grandmaster but Yoda told him to help Mace Windu. Flash saw Mace Windu defeat three of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Flash was then ordered by Windu to go with Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee. Mission To Vassek In 21 BBY, Flash was called to Vassek to aid Nahdar Vebb and Kit Fisto.Many B-1 Battle Droids were waiting for them there.Nahdar Vebb was Jedi Master Kit Fisto's former padawan, he was now a Jedi Knight and good friends with Flash.Commander Fil and some other clone troopers shot down some droids that they saw.A group of about 7 Commando Battle Droids charged at the group of Jedi and Clone troopers. Kit Fisto told the clones to stay back.Flash battled 2 Commando Droids and Nahdar battled 2 as well but Kit Fisto battled 3. Flash cut 1 of the Commando Droids in half but it was still attacking so Commander Fil shot it in the head and it exploded.Flash charged his lightsaber into the other droids chest and used its weapon to cut its arms off. Flash got his lightsaber and used the force to throw his lightsaber at a 8th Commando Droid that tried to kill Nahdar. The Commando Droid was cut in half and Nahdar stabbed it in the chest and destroyed it. Kit Fisto force pushed 2 Commando Droids down and then smashed them together.Commander Fil and a Clone Trooper shot down the 3 droids Fisto was battling. Nahdar discovered that General Grievous' lair was on the 3rd Moon of Vassek. So he and Fisto went with Commander Fil and some Clone Troopers. Fisto left 4 Clone Troopers with Flash. Two of the clone troopers left with Flash were Lieutenant Copper and Lieutenant Oppa. They explored a Droid Factory on Vassek.Lieutenant Oppa, Lieutenant Copper, 2 clone troopers and Flash entered a Droid Base where a army of about 70 to about 100 Droids were there.There was a group of 30 droids on a large platform Flash force pushed 20 of them off the platform and one of the clone troopers used a grenade launcher to destroy the platform. The other clone trooper had a chain gun.He used it to shoot down 40 droids in 2 minutes.Oppa destroyed the remaining droids with his chain gun. The clone trooper that had a chain gun was nicknamed Chains because his favorite weapon was a chain gun. Flash promoted Chains to a Sergeant and Oppa to a Captain.The clone with the grenade launcher was called Bomber. Oppa, Copper and Chains each threw 4 thermal bombs inside the Droid Factory.Then Bomber threw 5 thermal grenades and used his grenade launcher to destroy the factory.They all boarded a shuttle and left.While on the shuttle they all agreed to join Nexus Battalion.Captain Oppa.Lieutenant Copper,and Sergeant Chains were the 3 strongest in Nexus Battalion. Battle of Kamino During the Battle Of Kamino In 21 BBY Flash led Nexus Battalion to their homeworld. When Shaak Ti ordered Nexus Battalion to come down to the surface of Kamino, they followed her orders and Flash stayed in his Starfighter and fought Vulture Droids, Droid Cruisers and Droid ships. He destroyed two Droid Cruisers. He was ambushed by several Vulture droids. In his Starfighter communicator received a hologram of Shaak Ti. She told him they had won the Battle of Boz Pity In 20 BBY, Grandmaster Yoda sent Flash to Boz Pity to help Adi Gallia and Soon Bayts defeat General Grievous. When Flash arrived there with Nexus Battalion,he sent Oppa,Copper, and Nexus Battalion to aid Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. When he arrived, he saw Jedi Master Soon Bayts and Adi Gallia getting killed by Grievous. He had arrived to late to help the 2 Jedi Masters. He charged at Grievous but the cyborg kicked Flash in the chest and tossed his unconscious body to the side. Flash reported the deaths of Adi Gallia and Soon Bayts to Master Yoda. Duel on Coruscant At the start of 19 BBY, General Grievous and 3 of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes were sent by Darth Sidious to the lower city of Coruscant. Kahar was currently assigned to fight in space above Coruscant to save the Chancellor. Flash was then assigned to help Ki-Adi Mundi.They were sent with Nexus Battalion and 21st Nova Corps to defeat the Separatist forces that invaded the lower cities of Coruscant. The Clone forces were ordered by Mundi to defeat the droids. Flash and Ki-Adi dueled Grievous and the Dark Acolytes. Mundi dueled Grievous and 1 of the Dark Acolytes, Flash dueled the remaining Acolytes.Soon all the Acolytes were killed.Captain Oppa reported to Flash that the droids were all destroyed. Flash and Mundi cut off 2 of Grievous' extra arms. Flash then cut off 1 of Grievous' hands that he was using to wield lightsabers. The droid General chose to flee to get repairs. Upon,Flash's arrival to the Jedi Temple, the Jedi High Council all agreed Flash had passed his Trials of Knighthood.His padawan braid was then cut off by Yoda's lightsaber.Mace Windu congratulated Flash with his new Jedi Knight robes. Commander Corlix Sometime during the end of 20 BBY and start of 19 BBY Nexus Battalion got 3 new members.The new members were Lieutenant Colik,Sergeant Blox,and Commander Corlix.Commander Corlix had good leadership and skills so Flash put him as Clone Leader of Falcon Squadron.Sergeant Blox became leading Sergeant so he was in charge of leading all Sergeants into battle.Lieutenant Colik proved to be a good sniper so he was apart of Lieutenant Copper's sniper group.Colik was also an ARF Sniper Trooper. Battle Of Utapau In 19 BBY,Flash and his former master Kahar Zamet were called to Utapau to assist Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody. He was told to bring Nexus Battalion with him. When they arrived in a LA-AT gunship they were ordered by Commander Cody to destroy every droid in sight. Clone Captain Oppa and Clone Lieutenant Copper from Falcon Squadron charged into the battlefield and quickly shot down some B-1 battle droids. Instead of using their Phase II blue and white armor, Nexus Battalion wore Phase II orange and white armor which they only used on Utapau. Lieutenant Copper was a skilled sniper so he took Nexus Battalion's best snipers and climbed up to a platform and shot down many droids. When Palpatine executed Order 66, Nexus Battalion did not obey the order. Instead they kept their loyalty to Flash and Kahar. Flash escaped to Coruscant in a LA-AT Gunship with Nexus Battalion. Operation Knightfall (Order 66 Story) Flash was with his master Kahar Zamet and Nexus Battalion when they executed Order 66. They were on Utapau. When the 212th Attack Battalion aimed their blasters at them, Flash and Kahar cut down some clones, and Captain Oppa and Lieutenant Copper shot down some more clones. Captain Oppa and Lieutenant Copper and Nexus Battalion got into a LA-AT Gunship and told the 2 jedi to join them. There were 2 separate Gunships. Lieutenant Copper and 15 clone troopers from Nexus Battalion went with Flash.Captain Oppa and the remaining 15 clone troopers from Nexus Battalion went with Kahar. Both LA-AT Gunships went to Coruscant Spaceport. When they arrived at the Spaceport, Commander Cody had already informed Darth Vader of the 2 Jedi. So the 501st Legion was waiting for them.Commander Appo and Sergeant Fox ordered their Clone Troopers to kill the 2 Jedi. About 30 Clone troopers attacked Flash and Kahar, Lieutenant Copper, and Captain Oppa. Flash Force Pushed 5 clone troopers into 5 other clones that were attacking Lieutenant Copper. Kahar eliminated the clones that attacked him. Lieutenant Copper and Captain Oppa shot down the remaining clone troopers. Kahar then formed The Survivors, Nexus Battalion were one of the many join. Before leaving the Jedi Temple, Flash found a youngling that had survived the attack.Soon Flash went to Mustafar. New Armor In 18 BBY,Nexus Battalion picked out new armor. They used red and white armor.Commander Corlix wore a kama and utilized a visor. Captain Oppa wore armor similar Commander Neyo. The 2 Sergeants wore Phase II Shocktrooper armor. Mission on Mustafar Flash,Captain Oppa, Lieutenant Copper,Sergeant Chains,ARC Lieutenant Bomber, and 7 Clone Heavy Gunners from Nexus Battalion went to Mustafar. They were ambushed by 17 Clone Shock Troopers serving under Lord Vader. Flash charged towards Vader while the Clones faced off against the Stormtroopers. Flash had an advantage on winning because of his speed and power.The young Jedi Knight engaged in a duel with the angry Sith lord. "Take me to Kenobi!" Yelled Vader. He thought Obi-Wan was still on Mustafar. Vader and Flash ignited their lightsabers and clashed their lightsabers together. Flash force jumped to a nearby platform floating over lava.From there he used Force Pull to grab 4 Shock Troopers and pulled them into the lava. Sergeant Chains and Captain Oppa killed the remaining Shock Troopers. Flash told the Clones to leave. Flash went back to dueling Vader.Vader used Force Rage to injure Flash. Flash used the force to steal Vader's lightsaber he used Vader's lightsaber to cut his leg slightly. He then cut through his chest armor. He destroyed Vader's life support system. Flash left and ran to catch up with the clones. Vader was then rescued by some Stormtroopers. Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Knight